Black Baron (Madworld)
The Black Baron is the character in the video game, Madworld. He serves as the one of the games host and is also confirmed that he's ranked one on Deathwatch, as well as the final boss in the game. Appearance The Black Baron is an African American pimp. He's known to wear extravagant clothing, has tatoos on body, and has the words, "Death Watch," on his teeth. Madworld Hosting the Bloodbath Challenges Not including Jack Cayman, the Black Baron is one of the characters that appears in nearly every level. He serves as the host on all the Bloodbath Challenges, and after he explains the rules of the Bloodbath Challenges, his "assistant" uses him as a living demostration to how to kill the victims. And yet each time he gets killed by his assistant, he always comes back to host the next Bloodbath Challenge. Confronting Jack Cayman ]]After Jack asended the tower to fight the mysterious final boss, it turns out that the final boss is none other than the Bishop of Blood and Carnage; The Black Baron. Jack fights the Baron in a sky-high boxing arena with his "Assistant" on the side. He started out by just by doing some kick-boxing techniques on Jack Cayman, and blocking his chainsaw. If the Baron manages to toss Jack out of the arena, his assistant beats up Jack with a spiked bat dealing a huge ammount of health. After he's defeated in the first power struggle, the Black Baron unleashes his supernatural abilities on Jack. The Baron has a lightning fast kick, a strong rocket punch that can knock Jack out of the ring, and a black hole that's an instant kill. After Jack defeats the Black Baron in the second power struggle, Jack unleashes his full power on his mechanicle arm and punch the Baron out of the ring, which causes the Baron to lose some of his teeth. After the Baron returns to the arena, Jack grabs the spiked bat, gives the Baron multiple slaps to the face, and literally homerun the Baron in a human Dart board, defeating the Black Baron. Anarchy Reigns A few years later, the Black Baron, now refered to as either Blacker Baron, or the Baron, return. He along with Mathilda encounter Jack Cayman. Instantily, the Baron wants revenge on Jack for losing Deathwatch. The Baron has a few new tricks such as guantlets that wield retractable phoenixes that emits fire. After the Baron lost to Jack Cayman, both he and Mathilda decided that they wanted to help him finding Maximillion. Trivia *It's unknown how the Black Baron suvives his "deaths", since he always gets killed in every Bloodbath Challenge intro and gets defeated by Jack Cayman. It's likely that he either immortal or can multiply *During the boss battle, the two commentators; Howard, and Kreese mentioned that the Black Baron isn't even a Baron, nor is he black. Gallery Black Baron with his assistant.jpg|The Black Baron with Mathilda Black Baron (Anarchy Reigns).jpg|The Black Baron AKA, Blacker Baron in Anarchy Reigns (Yes, this is the same person) Black Baron Hosting.jpg|The Black Baron hosting one of the Bloodbath Challenges Black Baron vs Jack Cayman.jpg|Black Baron vs. Jack Cayman Videos Category:Madworld Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Pimps Category:Immortals Category:Boxers Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Assassin Category:Multipliers Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains